


Princess

by Darkening



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drugs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Porn, Rape, Sex Slave, Stockholm Syndrome, not a shipping fic, rape fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 09:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13520940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkening/pseuds/Darkening
Summary: Skye is so happy to wake up with Grant, her savior and she'll do anything to forget her trauma.





	Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Final warning, this is a rape fic. Please be mindful of your triggers.

Skye was asleep, dreaming that peace and security was in the distance, but somehow it was always frustratingly out of reach.

She awoke with a start, glad to see the light through the blinds, feel the soft cotton sheets. She was safe, _thank God._

"Is my Princess finally awake?" a deep voice asked, playfully.

She smiled as she stretched languidly, how could she ever have these dreams of being away from him, her savior.

"Yes," she giggled.

He frowned, and she belatedly wondered what she did wrong. 

"Yes, Grant," she amended, hurriedly.

After everything she'd been through, captured by Shield, forced to fight for them, be their servant, and what they'd done to _him._

Poor Grant had it worse, abused at a young age, recruited by that bastard Garrett, and manipulated by Shield over and over again.

It was important that she called his name.

Grant.

"You're so perfect," he marveled. "You know what's important to me. No one ever did that."

"After what they did to you," Skye's eyes filled with tears. "It's what you deserve."

"I love you, Princess," Grant stroked her face.

She was naked, just the way he loved her. Her luscious nipples were peeking from the sheets and his cock began throbbing as he thought about her pussy. His pussy.

Skye was so _perfect_ for him.

She knew her role, and moved the covers, showing her tight body, and spreading her legs, she showed him her cunt. It was his after all.

And he knew what to do, and soon was gently licking and sucking her. She kept it bare for him, and soon she was crying out as she reached an orgasm. Grant always made her cum first thing in the morning, and the last night at night. He was so thoughtful.

It was his turn next, and he took out his monster cock. It was thick and veined and mouthwatering. She licked her lips just looking at it.

Grant smiled at his Princess, at how aroused she was by him. How could a man want another? He'd barely put his dick by her lips and she was greedily sucking it and she wasn't satisfied till all of his meat was down her throat and she was gagging. Greedy Skye.

"Ward, what's taking so fucking long?" a gruff voice came into the room.

Skye kept on sucking, trained too well to stop.

"You know how greedy this cunt is," Ward smirked. "Give me five more minutes."

"I know how talented that bitch is. You'll be blowing your load in two," and the intruder left.

"I'm sorry, Princess," Grant closed his eyes. "I have to be like that around them, or they'll suspect." He was fucking her face now, and as she choked on his cock, he felt a pang of remorse. But she loved it. He knew it.

He shot his load when she started to cry, spurt after spurt of his hot cum filling her mouth, till some dribbled down her chin.

"No wasting my cum," he gasped, and he pulled out her mouth, while she fell back on the bed.

The laid together for a few more minutes, till the door opened again. "Time's up, Ward. We need the slut."

"Okay," he said, irritated. She didn't even get a chance to suck him till he was hard again.

"Please don't let them take me," Skye whimpered. "I can't take much more."

"Shh," Grant soothed. "You can do it. For me. They only keep me alive because I brought you to them."

"But they make me do bad things," Skye whispered, a tear falling.

"I know, Princess," Grant took her hand. "But if you don't, they'll hurt me. Do you want that to happen?"

She shook her head, another tear falling. This is why she never left, even though Shield tried to rescue her many times. Because they wouldn't take Grant and she wouldn't go without him. Yes, he'd kidnapped her, and they'd had a rough time as she adjusted to being a Hydra sex slave, but she belonged with Grant. And if Shield truly cared for her, they'd want to save him, too.

"I'll do my best," Skye promised.

She got up, and walking to her bedside, she found her collar. Grant attached it, and soon she was on all fours. He stuck her butt plug in, and her ball gag, and led her by her chain towards the breakfast hall.

It was Skye's turn for the morning duty. Men who'd done well the day before would get their chance to use and abuse Quake, once their nemesis, now their whore.

"That stupid cunt doesn't even know she can use her powers and quake free," Garret came up to Ward after he dropped her off.

"Why would she? She loves me." Ward stated. 

"She's a stupid cunt, and you're a pansy dumbass," his mentor scoffed. "I won't even be sorry when she comes to her senses and kill you. Because we should have just sold her worthless ass for breeding on the black market like I said."

But then who would love me? Grant thought.

"She's more useful here," he said aloud. "I make sure to film everything and send it to Shield. Remind me to interrupt one of their feeds with this morning's footage."

Garrett grabbed Ward's arm. "She doesn't love you, son. Men like us don't love."

Grant tensed.

"The drugs. The torture. Her friends that you killed. It broke her mind," Garrett continued. "She was already fucked up from before, so I think her brainwashing will hold. Only reason why I haven't killed her half-breed ass."

"Don't call her that," Grant smiled, watching his Skye. She was on her hands and knees, while her cunt was fucked doggy style, while she sucked off another soldier. Someone had a tube of red lipstick as was writing _Hydra whore_ on her sides.

"Why the fuck do we have women's makeup in here," Garrett growled, leaving Ward.

Grant felt his dick harden, as he saw his Skye fulfilling her true purpose. To love him, and him only and be owned by Hydra. He took out his cock and began stroking as the first two men dumped their semen in her. He began to moan as more men approached her, and soon she had a cock in each hand, one in her mouth, while the butt plug came out, and she got fucked in the ass.

So beautiful, Grant thought.

Daisy Johnson had a moment of clarity when a cock jammed in her ass, with no lube. It was a searing pain, and it jolted her senses. She currently had a throbbing cock in her mouth, that was spurting cum, and she was stroking one in each hand.

Revulsion came over her, then the memory that time after time, she'd sent Shield back. They'd never rescue her, not after what Grant showed them, what he kept showing him.

She swallowed the jizz that was in her mouth. "I need my medicine!" she cried out.

Grant frowned, she was needing more and more of the drugs. They may need to wipe her mind again.

"I got it," he told the soldier that was going up to her. He needed her to beg her for it, he got the most earth-shattering orgasms when that happened.

"Now, Skye," he held up a needle that was filled with the drugs she needed. "You have been naughty. This morning you let my cum go to waste."

"I am so sorry, Grant," Daisy cried, knowing this was her, truly her, and she was begging him. How could she let Shield take her back when she was a traitor? "Please."

Grant knew she wasn't his Skye anymore. This was the bitch he hated, Daisy Johnson.

She seemed apologetic enough, but he needed Daisy to know she wasn't wanted. Only Skye. The one good thing about the drugs wearing off, was Daisy fully understanding what was going on.

"Go call the men who are in morning training," he ordered a soldier next to him. "They get the fuck Quake before their breakfast."

And so he had Daisy raped by twice as many men than usual, without the numbness of the drugs.

"I shouldn't have ever left you," Daisy sobbed. "Please make it stop."

Grant had been hard all this time and would make it stop after he orgasmed.

They'd been filming all along but he needed a close up for this part.

"Beg me," he growled.

"Please, Grant," Daisy moaned. "I need your cock. I need your cum. Please."

"Whose whore are you?" he asked.

"Whatever you decide," Daisy was desperate now. "Please, please. I need it." She was crying now, tears rolling down her cum splattered face.

"Imagine if Shield can see you now," Grant sneered.

"I don't care," Daisy cried. "I need it." And she opened her mouth and waiting for his cock. He obliged, sticking it in as she hungrily sucked, while the men who were summoned circled around her with their dicks out.

"Our Skye needs as much cum as possible," Grant moaned.

That was what he sent Shield that morning, Daisy Johnson sucking his cock, while she was sprayed with cum from Hydra soldiers.

He gave her a double dose of her drugs as a reward.

______

That night, as Grant Ward fucked her cunt to sleep, with a plug in her ass, Skye thought about how lucky she was, that he loved enough to make her cum in the morning and night and to make sure she got fucked during the day.

She looked straight at the camera that was filming them and smiled.

"Hail Hydra," she cried as she orgasmed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
